Forevermore
by canuckboi
Summary: Sorry everyone, but I simply do not have the time to work on this story anymore. Between school and the rest of my life...well, you know how it is. Perhaps someone would carry the story on for me?


The first two books of the "Inheritance" trilogy by Christopher Paolini are among my very favourites, and so I was inspired to write this fanfic. Just to let you guys know, this story takes place after Book Two "Eldest" so there will be some spoilers.

Also, I own nothing of what I write about. Most of what in this story belongs to Christopher Paolini, except for my fresh ideas :P.

**Chapter One: Correcting Past Mistakes **

_Begin flashback._

"_Eragon grasped Roran by the shoulders. "The answer to your question, brother, is yes. I will travel to Dras-Leona with you. I will help you rescue Katrina. And then, together, you and I shall kill the Ra'zac and avenge our father.""_

_End flashback._

Eragon and Roran spent the next few days helping the Varden, and the people of Surda recuperate after the fierce battle. The army was greatly outnumbered, but with their fierceness; as well as the aid of the Dwarves and the powerful new allies, the Urgals, the Varden had managed to force Galbatorix's soldiers to retreat. However, their victory came at a heavy price. The Dwarf King Hrothgar was slain by an enemy magician, along with many Dwarf warriors. Arya and Angela, along with the surviving members of the Du Vrangr Gata were busy healing the scores of wounded men, and Eragon tried to assist wherever he could, much to the dismay of Lady Nasuada.

"You must regain your strength Eragon!" she exclaimed. "You and Saphira are the only hope for Varden and the people of Surda. Every time you heal somebody, you lose more and more energy! What if the new Rider were to return, how would you defend yourself." Nasuada glared at Eragon.

Saphira growled, and Eragon's face hardened. "Murtagh will not be returning any time soon. Besides, does it not matter to you what happens to your people? Would you let the people of the Varden die, just on the off chance that I should be attacked again? You know very well that Saphira and I can defend ourselves. Besides, he would not dare to attack while Arya and the Du Vrangr Gata were so near."

"Aye, you're right Rider. But you are the only advantage that we have over Galbatorix, and if you should die, the Varden will be crushed, along with Surda, the Dwarves and the Elves." She frowned, "but if the time comes when you have a choice between healing one of my men and expending all of your energy, you will not do it. Am I understood?"

"Yes m'lady"

"Good. Begone."

Sighing, Eragon exited the tent, and followed Saphira through the camp._ Alas, now it is time to find Elda and reverse that curse we placed upon her._

_Yes little one, it is time. _Responded Saphira.

They found Elda in Angela's tent. The moment Eragon entered the tent, Elda leapt with joy. "So you have finally come to reverse the curse!"

"Aye, we have."

Elda ran up and embraced Eragon "By the gods, thank you."

Eragon shivered. Though he was glad to finally be able to help her, she still sent shivers down his spine. It was as if she could read his mind, though he had never detected her presence. "Ok, we need you to stand still right here. Are you ready?"

The girl was so nervous that she could not speak, but merely nodded her head. Eragon placed his palm on her forehead, so that the two gedwёy ignasias touched. _Ready Saphira?_

_Yes Eragon, let's do this._ Saphira touched her nose on Eragon's arm, and together they murmured the words _"_A_tra guliä un ilian tauthr ono un atra ono letta waíse skőlir fra rauthr. Gánga aptr waíse heill." _Instantly, a blinding white light erupted from between Eragon's palm and Elda's forehead, bathing the entire tent in its pure embrace. Eragon felt his energy seep away at an incredulous pace, yet he held on and tapped into the diamonds' energy on the belt of Beloth the Wise. He could sense Saphira tiring as well, and just as he felt that he was going to collapse, the light rushed back into its origin, throwing the tent into darkness. Sensing that the spell was complete, Eragon fell to his knees on the floor. Smiling once he saw Elda, a baby once more, and had confirmed that the spell had indeed worked, Eragon let himself be overtaken by unconsciousness. As the darkness engulfed his mind, he heard the words _"well done little one, now you must rest"_.

>>>

Eragon woke with a massive headache, it felt as if there were a hundred Kull trapped inside his head, and were all trying to break free. He let out a groan as he sat up. Instantly, pain shot through his head and down his body, and he fell back down onto his bed and groaned again. He turned his head and saw Saphira. Reassured by her presence, his pain begun to subside to a dull throb.

_Little one, you have finally come back to us. Are you okay?_ Worry radiated from Saphira as she pressed her nose to Eragon's forehead.

_I will recover Saphira, but I feel weaker than I can ever remember being. _ Eragon frowned, and looked at the tent. It had to have been enlarged tremendously in order to allow Saphira inside. After a moment's pause, he asked _how long was I unconscious?_

_Five days. We were all afraid that you might not make it._ Saphira let out a mighty moan, and two large tears dripped down her cheeks and onto Eragon's chest, causing two miniature puddles on his tunic. _I cannot bear to lose you little one, we must be far more careful the next time we try an untested spell. Promise me this._

Eragon's mind went into a frenzy. _Five days! How could I have been unconscious for that long!_ Saphira, choosing to ignore his outburst remained silent. Remembering her request, he reached up and touched her cheek. He put all the sincerity he could into his next words. _I promise Saphira, we shall be more careful next time. And you and I shall never be separated, until we have finally overthrown Galbatorix's rule. It is our destiny, and we shall fulfill it. _

He sensed a wave of relief course through her body as she responded. _Good, now go back to sleep Eragon, it will be some time before you can regain your strength…then, we shall go to Farthen Dûr and attend the funeral of King Hrothgar._

**Author's Note:**

Just for all of you that are confused out there, I actually put chapter 1 and 2 together into this one. It should help the flow of the story more, and I also won't have a 400 word 2nd chapter :P.

I'm sure that you would like to know what exactly the words in my "spell" meant. Well, I took words from the Ancient Language, and strung them together as best as I could, and came up with something at least fairly comprehendible.

"A_tra guliä un ilian tauthr ono un atra ono waíse skőlir fra rauthr_" – means "May luck and happiness follow you and may you be a shield from misfortune"

"_Gánga aptr" _– means "To go backward"

"_Waíse heill"_ – means "Be healed"

Now, notice how my spell said _"_A_tra guliä un ilian tauthr ono un atra ono **letta** waíse skőlir fra rauthr. Gánga aptr waíse heill." _The key word being _"letta"_ – which means stop.

Basically, what my spell would turn out as in English would be "May luck and happiness follow you and may you stop being a shield from misfortune. Go backward, be healed."

Well, there you have it, I hope you enjoyed my first chapter, and be sure that there will be more. Please do review, it's what keeps us authors writing.


End file.
